


Three's Desire

by Mykael



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: Ho hum. This is literally just a little self-indulgent B-Day present to myself. ^^ Decided to share here, thought someone else might enjoy it. ;) ...I have no regrets. Not a one. ~_~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho hum. This is literally just a little self-indulgent B-Day present to myself. ^^ Decided to share here, thought someone else might enjoy it. ;) 
> 
> ...I have no regrets. Not a one. ~_~

Roy moaned softly, tilting his head back to give Jason better access to his neck. Jason's hands were pushing up his shirt as they slid over the man's stomach and chest, gently caressing Roy's soft, smooth skin. Jason kissed and sucked at Roy's neck, marking him as his own, while Dick places feather light kisses along Roy's stomach, just above his pant line. Roy whimpered slightly at the loss of Jason's hands and lips on his skin as the man stripped off his own shirt. He was back moment's later, hands touching and caressing, his lips kissing and exploring the tender flesh of Roy's neck and shoulder.

Through the haze, Roy managed to open his eyes and look down at Dick who was kneeling on the floor before him with his cock in his hand, grinning up at him and eyes sparkling with mischief. The mere sight of him had Roy shivering in pleasure, little broken moans escaping his lips when he heard the zipper of Jason's pants from behind him. Roy loved this, loved it when the two men he loved made him the center of attention and doubled him like this. He was lost in a haze of pleasure and lust, putty in their teasing hands.

Dick pumped himself with slow, measured strokes as he opened Roy's pants, pushing them down past his knees and giving the red head's shaft a lick. Roy shivered again, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Dick repeated the action, licking up the man's shaft so slowly, from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the tip of the man's cock. Roy gasped, his knees shaking for a moment but Jason's strong arm around his waste helped to steady him.

“You're so good Roy,” Jason whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe “so good.” Roy couldn't help the loud groan that escaped his lips when he felt Jason's bare cock rub against his ass, and Dick's mouth sliding down his shaft. Once again, he felt the loss or Jason's touch, but only momentarily as the other man pulled off his shirt. Jason slid his hands across his chest, down his stomach and settling on his thighs as he ground his cock against Roy's ass, pressing himself between his cheeks. Roy felt hot, needy, desperate to get off between Jason's ministrations and Dick's warm, wet mouth on his cock.

Dick pulled off of Roy's dick with a pop and grinned mischievously up at Jason as he slowly jerked the man off. 

“What do you think Jaybird? You think we've teased him enough?”

“He's been a good boy. He deserves to be rewarded,” Jason purred.

“God, you two are going to kill me,” Roy groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands. Jason grinned down at Dick, and gently maneuvered Roy toward the bed. Jason laid down on his back and tugged Roy on top of him, then pressed his lips against the other man's. Roy moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Jason's mouth, his hand carding through the man's hair.  
Jason reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and some condoms, tossing one to Dick. Jason shifted a bit from underneath Roy to roll the condom onto his length, then slicked himself up. Roy whimpered with need and impatience drawing a grin onto Jason's face.

“Wow Roy, so needy tonight,” he teased. Roy smirked and stole a kiss, pushing Jason back onto the bed. He snatched the lube from him and poured a little on his fingers, pressing two inside himself to prepare.

“Mmm, that's your fault, both of you. Teasing me,” Roy murmured.

“You love it,” Dick replied, settling on the bed beside Roy and kissing his jaw. He wrapped his fist around the man's erection and gave a few teasing strokes, drawing a moan out of the man. Roy worked a third finger inside himself, but he couldn't wait any longer; he tossed the lube aside and sunk himself right down onto Jason's shaft. Jason's eyes rolled into the back of his head, arching up off of the bed with a loud groan as the sudden pressure around his cock. He gripped Roy's thighs tightly, resisting the urge to thrust up into him.

“God, Roy. Fuck,” Jason breathed. Roy chuckled in amusement as he started riding Jason's cock. He groaned low in his throat as he used Jason's shoulders for leverage. Jason bit his lip, suppressing his moans and his desire to fuck up into Roy; they weren't done yet.

Dick rolled a condom on and grabbed the lube, moving behind Roy. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Roy's shoulder as all movement ceased in preparation for what was to come.

“Are you ready?” he asked sweetly. Roy gave a groaned and closed his eyes shut tight and nodded.

“Y-yeah. God yes,” he ground out. Dick smirked a bit as he slicked up his length, applying a generous amount of lube to his length. The bed shifted again as Dick positioned himself behind Roy, pressing the tip of his cock against Roy's hole and Jason's own length. Jason shuddered and Roy gasped and moaned, his grip on Jason's shoulders tightening as Dick pushed himself inside. Roy grunted in pain at the feeling of having another cock enter him as he was stretched to his limits.  
Dick wrapped his arms around Roy's chest, kissing his back and shoulders tenderly as he pressed forward. Roy sighed contentedly when he felt Dick slide completely into him. The three of them remained motionless, allowing Roy to adjust, to get used to the feeling.

“Relax Roy. Just relax,” Dick whispered into his ear, kissing at his neck. Roy took a shuddering breath as he gave a curt nod, signaling he was ready.  
“I'm gonna move now,” Dick said, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. Roy groaned as Jason followed suit, the two of them setting up a slow, gentle pace, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. Roy whimpered and whined at the feeling of having two cocks moving inside him, the pain slowly fading, replaced with the most amazing pleasure.

Jason groaned low in his throat as he gave into his urges and started fucking up into Roy, the feeling of tightness and Dick's cock moving against his own driving him mad. His hands gripped Roy's hips hard enough that they'd leave bruises, and Dick panted and moaned behind the red head as he increased his pace, shoving hard into Roy.

“Nngh, Fuck Roy, you're amazing!” Jason shouted as his back arched off the bed.

“Aaaa-angh! So close,” Dick whimpered from behind Roy.

“Ungh, God! You guys...! I can't...much longer!” Roy shouted from between them, his hand searching form Jason's, enlacing their fingers and squeezing hard as he was mercilessly pounded by both men.

Roy's vision went white as he came hard moments later, damn near screaming. Jason and Dick followed him over the edge moments later, the sound of their ecstasy as they came hard. Their thrusting continued, wild and erratic as they rode out their orgasm, the two of them practically having to hold Roy up at this point.  
The room was filled with the sounds of pants and moans as Jason and Dick slowly pulled out of Roy, the three of them collapsing onto the bed, spent and utterly exhausted. For the next five minutes, the only sound in the room was that of the three men panting heaving, trying to catch their breaths as they basked in the afterglow. After a time, Dick and Jason discarded the condoms and Jason reached for some tissue, cleaning Roy's cum off of his chest and stomach. 

“Holy...fuck. That was incredible,” Roy breathed, a Cheshire grin on his face as he lay between Dick and Jason. The three men exchanged looks, then enlaced their fingers together.

“Mmm. Understatement of the year. Gonna have to do that again,” Jason chuckled, kissing Roy's lips. Roy hummed in agreement as he snuggled against Jason and Dick against him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other, slow and soft.

“I love you guys,” Roy said softly.

“Love you too, Roy,” Jason and Dick said in unison, curling around him.


End file.
